Moon Bunnies
by sailor-ice
Summary: Collection of OneShots - Chapter 3: Are we fools because we are in love? Or does love make fools out of all of us? Are blinded by love or do we blind ourselves from it? Maybe we are all fools to begin with.
1. Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Author: sailor-ice

Rating: PG

Genre: Family

Fandom: Sailor Moon

**NOTE: Pairings/Main Characters and Rating will change according to each new chapter**

Summary: Prof. Tomoe wakes up after a car accident. In the OR lies Hotaru with chances of survival slim to none. Will he step up and go through with his idea or put his hope in the Donor List.

I felt my self floating in a dark pool. Was I dead? What about Hotaru! The blaring of a horn and the flashing of a white light to my right jerks me out of my peaceful slumber. One I had fallen into due to a large dose of sedatives I had been placed in. Panicking I looked around the room and tried to call out to her. A nurse came rushing in probably due to the thrashing I was doing in my tempt to get out of the small bed.

"Sir! Sir! Please calm down!" The nurse pleaded, while trying to push me back on to the bed.

"My daughter! Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Sir Please sit back down and we will discuss your daughters state shortly." Said a deep voice from the door. It belonged to a tall male doctor maybe in his 40's. I sat back down a knot twisting itself in my stomach. I was afraid of what news he could bring. So prayed as hard as I could that she would be ok.

"Is-is she ok doctor?" I asked once the nurse had left. I gripped my sheets to hide my shaking hands, it was already too late to hide the fear in my voice. He looked at me briefly, glancing back to his papers. He flipped a page and flipped it back it was driving me insane. Finally he sighed and looked up.

"I'm sorry to say but the damage your daughter-"

"Hotaru." I rasped out. I couldn't bear to let this doctor treat her as nothing more than stats and reports on paper.

"Ah yes, Hotaru. The damage to her body is extensive and very severe. She suffered extensive internal trauma as well as to her right arm and leg. Currently we have controlled the bleeding in her abdomen-"

"So Hotaru, she's going to be ok right?" I pleaded to the white coated man.

"Mr. Tomoe, because of the severity of your daughter's injuries coupled with her illness…I imagine that her chances of surviving are very slim." I shook my head. I couldn't believe what he was saying. There had ot be away. Some way to help my little Hotaru survive. That's when it hit me.

"What if we were able to modify her body?" I asked my mind raising ahead. While at the same time, moments of happiness flashed through my mind. Images of Hotaru as a baby bundled up in a lavender blanket, her first time going to the beach each was as vivid as if it had just happened yesterday. I swore I would help her regain that happiness.

"Mr. Tomoe what are you talking about? The chances of her body recovering properly would require nothing short of a miracle. You also have to consider the damage done to her organs! She will not survive the time needed to find all the needed transplants!"

"No, but we can salvage what is left of her body and re-create the rest. I am a research professor and recently I was working with new innovative biotechnology. We could incorporate robotic parts into her body. Which would help buy us time until the donor is found."

"But Prof. Tomoe with your daughters pre-existing condition we may not even be bale to put her on a donor list. Let's say we did find a donor or even multiple donors, in most patients chances that the body may reject the transplant are low. Hotaru though, is not a normal patient. She has extensive injuries coupled with a debilitating disease. Her body has a higher probability of rejecting the transplants."

"We could give her artificial versions of the organs we cannot find. Lab tests have proven successful in most of the organs we have reproduced." I was desperate that's what the doctor is thinking of me. He thinks I'm only grasping for straws. But I know what I'm talking about it, and I know I can perform the procedure.

"What you are suggesting Prof. Tomoe is unheard of it has never been tested!" The doctor exasperated.

"There is a first time for everything. If its to help my daughter survive, and live a normal life I am willing to risk everything I have." I said determination blazing within me.

A/N: This was written for The Muse Bunny - 3 word Writing Prompt #3


	2. Repeat

Title: Repeat

Author: sailor-ice

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Fandom: Sailor Moon

**Summary: Written for The Muse Bunny general Prompt #1 Makoto thinks about events in her life as she wait for Usagi to get out of detention.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon**

I stand here on the roof top feeling the breeze blow through my hair. It's cold and harsh, it will rain soon I can feel it down to my bones. A heavy sigh escapes my lips, I wonder how long Usagi has detention today. Ami would normally wait with me but she had an extra cram school to go to now that we are getting ready for the entrance exams. I scan the school's quad different groups hang around the tables chatting, others slowly make their way out the school gates. The city streets are filled with cars heading in every direction.

_Plop_

A rain drop. Looks like I was right, I chuckle softly to myself as the cool liquid brings forth a sense of nostalgia. I can just see the top of the gazebo. I remember standing there with him the rain was pouring. He dumped me, saying I was too much of a tomboy. I tried telling him that he was wrong but he wouldn't listen he ran off. I was left there alone as the wind picked up and the rained covered me hiding my tears. It seems this happens again and again. I like to think I'm refereeing to the rain falling when I feel distressed, but in reality I know its not true.

I have fallen in love so many times only to have my heart crushed every time, even by those I thought incapable of doing so. I breathe out, and look up the rain is falling steadily but not hard. I look to my right. So many memories of many different battles are held in that fountain area. I remember the first day I had met Usagi and the others. I was waiting for this boy, just my luck that it ended up being a joke. I waited after school, wit ha bag of home made cookies. It started raining, I didn't care though. The rain came harder, I didn't even notice I was already to numb. I would stood there all night if it hadn't been for the girls pulling me away.

I guess that's just how it is. My life is described by loneliness and rain. The idea of love is lost with me.

"Mako-chan! I'm finally out! What are you doing standing in the rain? Let's go to Crown and wait it out!" Usagi screams grabbing me by the arm. Maybe I'm not all that alone in this world after all.


	3. I Am a Fool

**Summary: Are we fools because we are in love? Or does love make fools out of all of us? Are blinded by love or do we blind ourselves from it? Maybe we are all fools to begin with.**

**Warning: Suggested G/G**

**Rated: T **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I Am A Fool**

I would be a fool to tell her. But I can't stand seeing that look in her eyes. Knowing that meant for me nor will it ever be. I realize she is completely and totally immersed in her love. It's like she is blind or wearing blinkers. I want to shake her slap anything to clear her head, make her open her eyes to the world outside. Make her realize she would be just as happy if not happier by my side. Instead all I can do is smile and tease her of all the new causes of the butterflies in her stomach. I realize there is no way I could ever make her notice, not in that way.

Sometimes I think she knows. She turns to me, and those mesmerizing orbs burn into me. Oh, how I wish they burned with the same want, the same lust ,the same love I hold for her. That's all I can do, wish, hope and dream. Maybe one day I will be able to erase and make her see me, and not the image she has super imposed over me. One day she will see that her own feelings of love are hopeless. For now, there's nothing I can say. All I can do is wait, and let her see for herself.

I could spend my days wondering why? Why am I not good enough? Why can't she love me? Why can't she see that I love her? I can ask myself why do I let myself be fooled? I know why because I need her to stay alive. Just like she needs her love I need her too. That's why whenever I get a chance to hold her in my arms, I do so just a little bit tighter and a little bit longer. I know it's in my head but it helps.

I see it in her eyes. The lust, the pain that she thinks she hides so well. Maybe she does, maybe I'm just better at convincing myself that those feelings aren't there. I can't help it though. When she is in my arms and I look at her. For a split second, I'm convinced that I am holding my true love as I close my eyes. I look back at her and I can barely force my face in to a smile. I look away before my dream image fades and I let her go. I allow it, because we both need it. For now, it's all I can giver her as much as I know I hurt her. I don't even consider my own self imposed torture it would be fair. I would only hurt her more if I told her that she was truly enough to make me happy. I would be a fool to believe that.

Why do we have to all be such fools? Fate has already made itself known, and clearly shown it cannot be changed. Yet here we are. She lover she truly does, I know it. Yet she plays it safe, torturing herself along the way. She is bleeding, and yet her tourniquet is blinded. Blinded by her own love. She loves me, I know it but I cannot do anything it's too late. All I can do is ignore the pained glances aimed at me, when I gaze upon the object of my affection. I know it breaks and eats at her heart when she hears me pining for someone else. I feel her grip around me tighten ever so slightly when ever I hug her. If her intent wasn't so evident in her eyes I would never notice it. But that's just the thing. Her perfectly set mask, the mask that no one can read once set. She fools her self thinking I fall for it when she couldn't be farther from the truth.

I am a fool. I am fool because I let myself be blinded by love. I am fool because I cannot open my heart. I am fool because I am too afraid to reach for what I desire. I am fool for along myself to be controlled. I am a fool for hurting myself by not accepting her heart. I will always be a fool for her. One day her sad smile, that small smile full of regret, understanding and sadness will brighten. Her delicate touch will sear my skin with a passion. A passion that was born for me, and only me.

**A/N: This is my little experiment. The question is who is saying what and who are they saying it to. I don't really want to explain it since the idea is to show their confusion on how and why they are dealing with their feelings. That's why everything is so vague with only subtle hints. One person is Rei but that a given but who is she referring to and who is referring to her is up to you guys. Review please I kind of liked this form of writing but I know I need to develop it so tips or suggestions would be great. =] Flamers be nice ok.**


End file.
